Conventional adaptive noise suppression algorithms have been around for some time. These conventional algorithms have used two or more microphones to sample both an (unwanted) acoustic noise field and the (desired) speech of a user. The noise relationship between the microphones is then determined using an adaptive filter (such as Least-Mean-Squares as described in Haykin & Widrow, ISBN#0471215708, Wiley, 2002, but any adaptive or stationary system identification algorithm may be used) and that relationship used to filter the noise from the desired signal.
Most conventional noise suppression systems currently in use for speech communication systems are based on a single-microphone spectral subtraction technique first develop in the 1970's and described, for example, by S. F. Boll in “Suppression of Acoustic Noise in Speech using Spectral Subtraction,” IEEE Trans. on ASSP, pp. 113-120, 1979. These techniques have been refined over the years, but the basic principles of operation have remained the same. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,243 of McLaughlin, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,404 of Vilmur, et al. There have also been several attempts at multi-microphone noise suppression systems, such as those outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,622 of Silverberg et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,694 of Bradley et al. Multi-microphone systems have not been very successful for a variety of reasons, the most compelling being poor noise cancellation performance and/or significant speech distortion.